


Release

by thexfiles (northerngirl)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Breeding, Exposition, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngirl/pseuds/thexfiles
Summary: Scully has had a long day and needs release, and finds it in thoughts of her partner.Set at the beginning of S6, with a slightly bent plot.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 31





	Release

It had been a long day. Scully threw down her briefcase and slumped against her closed apartment door. Another day of vetting unqualified creeps to join the ranks of the honorable FBI. She was frustrated with being demoted to little more than a clerk, but then there was Mulder. Mulder. He was determined not to let an official warning from the Bureau get in the way of his mission, his obsession, his green light. They had gotten so close, and still turned up without damning evidence. She didn’t want to let them win, but it was hard not to feel defeated.

She sighed, shrugged off her fitted blazer, and opened the fridge. It wasn’t as bare as she normally kept it, back when she had been in motels more than her own apartment, but still held only the essentials. Practical. Healthy. Boring. She decided on eggs in a basket with greens and tomatoes. She ate in front of the TV, sipping a generous glass of wine, and flipped between news and old films and game shows. The comfort food and poor entertainment did little to distract her from her worry, but the wine at least made her feel a little looser.

Shortly before their reassignment and the arson in his office, she had finally felt that she and Mulder had come to an understanding on the X-Files, and it was snatched out from under their feet. But he didn’t take no for an answer, because he never did, and never would. She’d said “No” about a thousand times to him over the years, a challenge he was always determined to meet. Now they weren’t even supposed to talk. That hadn’t stopped them before. Even at their worst, for better or for worse, they were joined at the hip. Pretending she wasn’t out of breath when she saw him in the Bureau lobby that morning had set her on track for frustration all day. Not being able to talk to him about their awful assignments, not being able to work on meaningful cases with him anymore, not being able to sit in comfortable silence with him anymore. It was unbearable.

Unable to settle down enough to get any work done at the computer, Scully decided to take the night to herself and end the day on a good note. She turned on the shower, tied up her hair, stripped, and stepped under the steamy water. She washed away the makeup she had slapped on in the morning, lathered herself generously with lavender scented soap and let her pale skin turn pink in the heat. She missed her college days, even her first days at the Bureau, when someone would be waiting for her in the shower. The attachments to these visitors were weak, nothing to envy, but feeling so close to someone, so desirable to someone, even just for a weekend, is what she missed. 

She finally turned off the water when the mirror was steamed up and the air was warm and thick. Wrapping herself in a towel, she stood in front of the mirror for longer than usual. She closed her eyes and let her towel drop to the floor, dry besides the wetness growing between her thighs. She pictured arms around her, holding her naked body against theirs, hands running up and down her body, dangerously close to her inner thighs, as she was now. She pictured Mulder standing behind her, could almost see his tousled bedhead, his blue eyes staring back at hers in the mirror. Scully shook her head and took a sip of water, brushed her teeth, tried to shake the thought. The thought that had seized her most nights lately. Most nights she could distract herself with work, with a novel, with anything. Tonight, she was coiled up. She needed to indulge herself before throwing away the idea. She needed release. 

She lit an exorbitant amount of candles, turned on slow, sensual music, turned off the lights. Despite living alone, she closed her bedroom door. Old habit. She couldn’t have what she’d had nearly a decade before with people who didn’t matter at all, but she could recreate the feeling for herself, picturing herself with the only person who mattered anymore. 

She crawled to the middle of her bed, laid down as she had so many times before, pretended she could chase the feeling away. It only swelled within her. She held a breast in each hand, her nipples hardening, needing to be felt, demanding to be noticed. She rubbed circles on her pink nipples as she grew more wet. She kept a hand on her right breast and her left hand traveled south to tend to the more pressing desire. Her abdomen ached, her clit was like a magnet, commanding attention from her fingertips. She felt her breath catch as she felt her wetness, rubbing circles on her clit. 

She was determined to take things slowly. It had been so long since she had been romanced, even by herself. It felt like everything in her life besides her work had been rushed, pushed to the side, on the back burner for the past few years. Even her masturbation sessions were rushed, getting off quickly in squeaky beds she hoped her partner couldn’t hear through the thin motel walls, or with a detachable showerhead in the occasional nicer establishments. Effective, to the point, got off. But not fulfilled. 

She slipped a finger inside herself, groaned. It had been far too long since she had been touched in such a way. She savored the feeling, slowly feeling herself and teasing her g-spot. She brought her fingers to her lips and tasted her wetness. Sweet. Then she slipped in another finger and pumped more quickly at her g-spot. “Fuck,” she sighed. She flipped onto her stomach, fingers still inside her, the other hand desperately playing with her clit. The pressure from her weight made it the best position to get off in. She was so wet. She imagined she was with a partner, nearly coming under his weight. “Mulder,” she breathed. Then, louder, “Mulder!”

She was slipping a third finger in and bucking her hips against her hand when she heard a knock. She let out a loud, heavy breath. Frazzled, her hands flew from her body as if she were caught doing something nasty. Glanced at the clock. 12:05 a.m. More knocking. She knew that excited, annoying, insistent knock anywhere. Mulder, she thought, now panicked. Did he hear me? She tried to gather her thoughts but knew he wasn’t used to waiting. She blew at the candles, missing a few, turned down the sexy music. Think, think, think. She grabbed her fuzzy bathrobe and threw it on, tied it tightly around her waist. It went well past her knees. He wouldn’t know she didn’t have anything on underneath it.

He rapped on the door again. “Scully!” he called as she half-ran out of her bedroom to the apartment door, which she hastily, shakily unlatched and opened.

“Mulder,” she said, meeting his eyes and then settling on his chest. He was breathing heavily. He’d probably run up the stairs to see her.

“Scully, I think I have something—did I wake you?” His lips curled into a smile she could’ve sworn was suggestive, but maybe it was just her fantasy clashing with reality. Just in case, she covered her breasts with her arms. Her nipples were still rock hard. 

“No, I mean—no, I was just in bed,” she fumbled. Why couldn’t I have just said yes?

“Can I come in?” She held out her arm, stood behind the door to let him in. “Scully, I think I can piece together the X-Files. At least some of them.” He took off his leather jacket and hung it on the rack by the door and held up a thick file folder. “See?” 

He showed her case files he had, quite literally, pieced together. Burned edges and blurred words, taped together. But they were his files. Their files. Their work. She was hit with a pang of emotion. Six years, they had been partners. So close, but never crossing a line like she had tonight. She suddenly felt exposed and hoped again that he hadn’t been able to hear her practically scream his name before she noticed his knocking.

He noticed her glassy eyes and placed a hand on her back, rubbed the soft fabric, sent chills down her spine, and made her wetness more noticeable again. “Hey, you okay, Scully?”

She forced a laugh. “Yeah, yeah...just...tired.”

He held her gaze. He didn’t believe her. She wouldn’t either. Then he caught a whiff of something. She hoped it wasn’t the sex on her fingers, her thighs, her lips. Why did I have to taste myself? He stood abruptly, crossed the dark living room, noticed her bedroom door had opened slightly. Damn drafty apartment. He cracked a smile. “Hey Scully, you got somebody waiting in there?” He glanced back at her, smile faltering.

She let out an accidental, real laugh. The idea was so preposterous to her. Who did she have to bring home? The thought made her a little sad. “No,” she said, collecting herself. “Nobody but me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Wooo, Scully.”

“No—not like that,” she chastised, lied. 

He shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets, didn’t move away from her bedroom door and didn’t move closer to her.

“What?” she demanded. She wasn’t laughing anymore.

“No—nothing, it’s just…” He ran his hand roughly through his hair, fluffing it even more than it already was naturally. 

Her cheeks flushed. She brushed her hair down with her hands. It was all over the place. Bed hair like he’d never seen on her. Shit.

She sighed. She felt embarrassed, unsatisfied, annoyed. Exposed. The draft kept her nipples scratching against the fabric. She slipped past him into her bedroom, turned on the light, and began properly blowing out candles.

He hesitated in the doorway, just for a second, then followed closely behind her. He was practically stepping on her heels. “Hey, Scully, I’m sorry. You don’t have to do all that.” He gently grabbed her shoulder and she let him spin her around. “Hey, stop blowing out the candles. It’s nice.” He seemed serious, soft, and seductive with his voice lower than usual.

“Mulder, what is this?”

“What?” He wasn’t touching her anymore, but he was standing so close she could feel his breath.

She motioned between them. “This. What is this? Showing up after midnight, pretending everything is normal, like we still have the X-Files…” His suggestive smile from earlier was back. “What?”

“You miss the X-Files.”

“Yes, I miss the X-Files!” She was tired of pretending she didn’t. She was tired of pretending. “I miss you and I miss your stupid office and—and you can’t move on from it either!”

His smile dropped. “No, I can’t.” He looked between her eyes and lips and she was desperate for the distance between them to be either a million miles or no more than a millimeter. “Scully…”

It was fast. She rose up on a tiptoe as he leaned down and their lips met and he tasted like mint and she needed more. She deepened the kiss, tasted his tongue and his arms wrapped around her, moving up and down her arms and back as she guided him to her bed. He lay on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other, only clothing in the way. She felt his erection against her stomach, bit her bottom lip as they kissed, smiled because she made him hard. She unbuttoned and zipped down his jeans, tugged at his gray tee shirt.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He stood and took off his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, tossed his clothes on the floor and stood in his tight briefs, tighter still because of his hard cock. Scully wanted to make things even and untied her robe. She locked eyes with Mulder and he bent down and slowly removed the robe, revealing her to him. She kept her eyes on his as he devoured her with his eyes. Her collarbone and breasts and pussy and thighs and calves and back to her eyes. “God, you’re beautiful.”

She crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed him again, leaned down and planted kisses on his neck, his chest, his abdomen. He breathed heavily, tangling his hands in her hair, but she was focused. She left kisses down the v-shape where dark hair sprouted. She pulled down the waistband of his briefs and took his cock in her hand. His briefs fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. She kissed down his shaft all the way up to the tip of his cock, where he was already dripping with precum. She took the tip in her mouth and then kissed his slit again. He threw his head back and swore again. She repeated the motion, each time taking his cock deeper in her mouth until she finally took him fully and he hit the back of her throat. He held the back of her head with both of his hands and pushed gently.

“Fuck, Scully, fuck, that’s so good.”

She slowly released his cock and smiled, taking one of his balls in her hand, the other moving up and down his shaft, sliding easily with spit and precum before taking him deeper in her mouth. He swore again and she could tell he was close. She kissed the tip of his cock again and scooted back on the bed. She raised her eyebrows. He let out a sigh, licked his lips. 

He crawled up the bed until he reached her and he took her waist in his hands, pulling her towards him. Scully let out a giggle. Just feeling his hands on her skin, finally, was almost too much to handle. Mulder leaned down and left soft, wet kisses on her thighs. She was wet before, but now she was dripping on the sheets. This was worth the extra load of laundry. 

Scully adjusted and opened her thighs to him, biting her lip to keep from begging him to put his mouth to good use already. He apparently read her mind and quit his teasing. His attention moved north, and toyed with her clit with his tongue. He slipped a finger inside her, and another after it slid in easily.

“You’re so wet, Scully,” he said against her pussy. Then, so quiet that she almost didn’t catch it, “So wet for me.”

He picked up his pace lapping at her pussy, working in small circular motions around her throbbing clit. Then he pushed deeper inside her with his fingers and curled his fingers up inside her, hitting her g-spot on the first try. 

“Oh my god!” she squealed. “Mulder.” 

He looked up to half smile, half smirk, but she pushed his head back down and he was desperately licking, lapping, loving her clit. The motion sent vibrations up her spine. She couldn’t stop herself from arching her back and moaning loudly. 

“Mulder! Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

She grasped one hand onto the sheets, the other onto his messy hair for dear life as her orgasm rocked through her. Her thighs clenched, bringing him even closer between her legs, but he kept at her clit as she came down. He only stopped once she stopped moving entirely, breathing heavily from coming. 

He gently pulled his fingers out of her, covered in her cum. He licked his fingers slowly and crawled up the bed, leaning over her. When he kissed her, she tasted the mix of her cum and the sweet, salty, dreamy taste of his mouth. 

They kissed for a while longer. Mulder grew hard again quickly, rocked back and forth across her cunt gently, not close to entering her. She wanted him to. She deepened their kiss and took his cock in her hand once more. God, she wanted him inside her. 

“Fuck—I guess we need—do you have a condom?”

She shook her head. Any condoms she had in her drawer were probably expired, and besides, she wanted to feel him, finally feel him, all of him. 

He dutifully pulled back, and was about to pull back on his underwear when she stopped him.

“Where the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded.

He paused, surprised. “I’m gonna run around the block to the pharmacy to get a pack of double-XLs.”

“No, you’re not.” She made a point to nod at his cock, hard and shiny. He was bigger than average, but hardly an XL, let alone a double. “And no, you’re not.”

He dropped his briefs. “Are you sure?”

“I want you, Mulder. All of you.” 

A switch seemed to flip inside him. He practically jumped back onto the bed, took her face between his hands, his mouth crashing against hers. She guided him inside of her and she groaned instantly. He went slow for the first few thrusts but couldn’t keep them slow. She smiled and moaned against his mouth as he picked up the pace, grabbed his buttocks and pulled him closer to her, deeper inside her. He filled her so perfectly. 

“Fuck, Mulder.”

She had imagined, daydreamed, fantasized about this for years. She wanted to savor each second, each breath, each moan, each thrust. He roughly kissed her neck as he buried himself inside her. He was as deep as he could go and she relished every inch he filled her with. “Scully,” he breathed heavily. “You’re perfect.”

She couldn’t contain her moans and she didn’t want to. She wrapped her legs around him, bucking her hips against his. His pace was steady, strong, fast. Being with him was so much better than being alone tonight, tomorrow, forever. She wanted to be with him forever. 

“Scully, I’m gonna come.”

She was near the blissful edge, too. “Inside me, Mulder. Please. Stay inside me.”

He kept his pace and Scully yelled as she came, her whole body shaking around him. He bent down and met her lips, both moaning, as she felt his cock convulse and his pace became less rhythmic, his breath ragged. He cursed as he spilled his cum deep inside her. She felt the sticky warmth in her cunt, the warmth of his breath, the warmth of her cheeks. She felt complete, full, alive. Loved. 

“Mulder?” she said after a moment. He was still on top of her, inside her. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. 

He pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled, his eyes happy. He looked so content. “I love you, Scully.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written and published in well over two years and boy does it feel good to be back. Back, and sexier than ever, in my opinion. Please leave me your thoughts and if you have any suggestions or ideas going forward. MSR is my new favorite couple to write, and I've got a few more smutty ideas...I hope you enjoyed this absolute filth.


End file.
